Zielschmerz
by v-138
Summary: Simply a series of drabbles all related to Shizuo, Izaya and their alternates with possible special appearances of others too!
1. mahpiohanzia

Alright so I decided to take a break from serious writing! Little drabbles are good for the heart, so I'm going to do that song meme thing I found on dA a while back! Just with fics instead of doodles. I don't think I'll make it any specific number of drabbles, just something to do when I'm feeling stuck! And I'll post the ones I like and whatnot so..

Anyway yeah here we go.

**Song**: Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore

**Pairing/Prompt/Character**: Sakuraya

* * *

><p>Caught up in the Utopia of his garden, Sakuraya never cared enough to try and make friends. He didn't care to leave his perfect world for a place filled with liars and cheats! His life would be completely tragic once brought from his perfect place-alone and forgotten by everyone he'd ever known. Not here, not where there were things that needed him to survive. He refused to give into any carnal desires ever again-no matter what anyone said! His prince would never come for him, because there was <em>no<em> prince. He was doomed to an eternity alone. But he didn't care. As long as he had his garden Sakuraya was perfectly happy with his life. He didn't want to share the magic with anyone else anyway-this was _his_ place and his alone. Anyone to enter would never understand the perfection which lied behind each and every petal in the garden. If he spent forever in his lovely place it wouldn't be long enough-life is perfect spent basking in the sun, surrounded by a perfect blend of scents and sensations tingling every pore on the male's skin.

Everything was perfect as long as he could spend his life in this Utopia.


	2. the bends

**Song**: Never Gonna Leave this Bed - Maroon 5

**Pairing/Prompt/Character**: Tsugaru/Izaya

* * *

><p>Such wounds inflicted on delicate skin-was it all necessary? Tsugaru didn't think so, but he didn't care at the same time. Despite being slightly miffed with the constant stinging of each and every cut he doesn't care. It's simply proof that Izaya cares enough to be angry with him. Angry that he'd tried to leave the informant to a better life. It's endearing to know he cares enough to be angry. It really says something about his relationship with Izaya. Azure optics focus on the male's sleeping face and he resists the urge to wake him; instead pressing a soft kiss to softer skin and nuzzling his cheek into onyx tresses.<p>

Such a peaceful expression! It put Tsugaru's soul at ease, he's happy to see the normally tense male so peaceful for once. He loves to see Izaya looking peaceful. He'd made a promise, and he intended to keep it. He wouldn't leave unless Izaya wanted him to and only when the informant stated it outloud.

Until then he'd remain by Izaya's side.


	3. nementia

**Song**: Jelly - Capsule

**Pairing/Prompt/Character**: Shizuo/Sakuraya

_Sakuraya POV_;

* * *

><p>To speak to you in such a way that I feel as though I might explode with happiness-you're so wonderful and amazing, how can I even compare? I am nothing but a speck of dust on those signature sunglasses of your's! I am simply lucky enough to be near you and have the ability to speak to you! How could I even think to ask for anything more than your friendship? You're so amazing and I haven't the confidence to believe you may feel anything but annoyance with me! But please know, know I love you so! I love you more than I love myself, perhaps such infatuation is unhealthy; but I don't care! I love you all the same. If only I could help you understand your perfection, to help you understand how truly amazing you are!<p>

"Shizuo, you're absolutely wonderful!" the words come out but I can tell you don't believe them. It is almost upsetting but I understand all too well. For you haven't the confidence in yourself-it is upsetting to know! Perhaps if I could prove it to you, perhaps if I had the strength and the knowledge to show you how wonderful you truly are; then you'd believe it!

There's so much I want to say! But I haven't the confidence to convey my feelings-how could you ever feel the same? For a gardener like me, no less! Though I know you better, logically you'd be happier than anything to know someone cares for you as much as I do, right? But it doesn't matter! For if you don't feel the same it's not your fault-I simply haven't the confidence to convey any of my feelings.


	4. adomania

**Song**: Hometown Glory - Adele

**Pairing/Prompt/Character**: Shizaya

* * *

><p>Walking these streets feels so strange. To know there won't be a vending machine crashing in his direction-it's unsettling. Izaya doesn't like it, he doesn't like that his monster is no longer around. He has no motives for visiting Ikebukuro today, nothing sinister at least. He simply wishes to take a walk down memory lane-memories so fresh in his mind! Could that be all he has left of Shizuo? He doesn't seem to handle it very well. His monster is gone and it's almost as if there's no more reason for him to be around anymore. The one reminder of his existence is gone, it's so unfair. Humans catch his eye but it's not enough to distract him from the disgusting grief settling in the pit of his stomach. How sickening. Vermilion optics settle onthe ex-bartender's grave and a grim look slips into soft features. It's not fair..a deep breath is exhaled and dark lashes lower as some insult passes through the informant's lips and he turns away.<p>

Grieving would do no good.

No matter how much he missed the monster.


	5. harvest chill

**Song**: She's a Lady - Forever the Sickest Kids

**Pairing/Prompt/Character**: Shizuo/Kanra

* * *

><p>Annoyed caramel hues fall on the petite girl at her desk, vexed by the simple fact that she's ignoring him for her <em>work<em>. He'd never done that, and if he _were_ to do such a thing, she'd have his head! As if to remind her of his presence, Shizuo taps his foot only to earn a glare from the female before one of her hands raises and sweeps such beautifully dark tresses away from her pale face. Vermilion hues falling from the blond and back to her work. Really, didn't he understand that she had more important things to do than worry about silly dates!

Dates.

What a needy monster, how could she have gotten herself into this mess? They fought all the time, it wasn't a healthy relationship in the least.

Yet still she can't bring herself to leave him despite her numerous threats-there's simply something about Shizuo Heiwajima which simply continues drawing her in.


End file.
